


Before the Beginning

by kiranightshade



Series: Just another Stiles got bit au [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Frontotemporal Dementia, M/M, Preview of a sorts, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sick Claudia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: Before Stiles was Stiles, his life was perfect.





	Before the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WindyRein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/gifts).



> This is the first bit of something I've been working on for almost a year or so now (I think my memory is not the best). I lost a chunk of it so it's taken a while to want to work on it again. 
> 
> This is mostly because I'm super impatient tbh.
> 
> Oh and this entire thing will be for WindyRein because she's the one who inspired it with her Portland series.

Mieczyslaw was nine years old and life was perfect. Mieczyslaw had a wonderful mamusia whose smile shone like starts. His tata was well-loved deputy and everyone knew it was only a matter of time until he was elected sheriff. 

Mieczyslaw himself inherited many traits from his parents. He got his loyalty from his mamusia, such love and devotion only reserved for his select few. He was clever and observant like his tata, just as sharp minded with his words as with his puzzles. More than once he was told, he had a detective’s mind. Mieczyslaw took pride in that, took pride in one day being like the tata he looked up to.

But these gifts come with a price. It’s there in the way his mamusia, his beautiful wonderful mamusia, so full of life, seemed to dim more and more each day. He saw her change from time to time. Her little ticks forgotten. Missed appointments and long afternoons waiting for a ride home that would never come. After one too many rides with a girl in his class, Mieczyslaw knew there was something wrong with his mamusia. He didn’t know what, but something was making her forget things and he knew it wasn’t because she stopped loving him. He knew because she told him every day and every night as she tucked him into bed, even though she knew the blankets would be a tangled mess within five minutes. He knew something was wrong. 

He just didn’t know how he was the only one who noticed.

 

*** 

 

The next day, Mieczyslaw went to the school library to find anything that might make someone forget things. The school blocked out most of the things he thought could be useful but he got enough ideas to at least start to find out what’s wrong until he could get to a better computer. 

He started by asking how work was because he read that stress can hurt someone and maybe make them forgetful. He didn’t think much had changed to make her stressed but that’s what he was going to find out. Except, nothing had changed. In fact, her work had never been going better. There was nothing to be stressful about. 

Things only got worse from there. 

Everything Mieczyslaw thought to ask about was a dead end. His mamusia only forgot things more often. Mieczyslaw started to make his own lunches and sitting next to the girl, Erica, he remembers, at lunch.

It’s while he’s at the hospital with Erica for her epilepsy that he approached one of the doctors. He tried to ask about his mamusia, but the doctor kept brushing him off or leading him back to Erica’s room or ignoring him until finally he snapped, “Can’t you see I’m busy? Go take your mamoosha to the vet if you’re so worried.”

“I thought doctors were supposed to help people!” He shouted before stomping away.

It all came to a head a few days later. His tata had just returned from his convention thingy when his mamusia collapsed in the walkway. 

There was a lot of noise after that. Glass shattered as his mamusia’s drink hit the floor. Tata called an ambulance. Tata swore. Sirens wailed. People rushed around and brought his mamusia into a scan of some sorts. 

His tata held him tight as they waited, swearing more that he’d ever heard before under his breath. 

Then there was steady beeping of his mamusia’s heart, a hand laying loosely in his, and the endless white of the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, much research went into this for polish stuff. Like, so much time. And honestly   
> I don't remember half of it. This bit has been ready for months. I just finally figured out a title.


End file.
